


Sergeant Barnes, Reporting For Duty, Sir

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [11]
Category: Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antony Feels, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Bucky Gets Protective Over Scott, Bucky Likes 21st Century Music, Bucky's A Scott Lang Fanboy, Bucky's A Teasing Shit, Bucky's Loud, Choking, Come Licking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, High Heels, I Mean It's Just A Belt Around His Wrists, It Gets A Little Angsty?, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Payback, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Precious cinnamon rolls, Public Hand Jobs, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Should No Consume Vodka While Writing These Things, Steve Tony Is Rubbing Off Too Much On You, Stockings, Stubborn Bucky, This Is Just Dirty, Tony Interrupts Everything, Tony You Shit, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, What The Fuck Is This Filth, bad Tony, fight me, just a lot of sex, kinky bastards, porn with a little plot, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After upsetting Bucky, Steve doesn’t realise just how much trouble he is in. They’re due to be at an Avengers lunch where Bucky decides to get payback on Steve. A risqué handjob under the table happens, until Steve can’t take it anymore. Sex then ensues in one of the restaurant store rooms. And then again…with Bucky in a surprise outfit for him. Steve finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sergeant Barnes, Reporting For Duty, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend Ana for this. We started talking about something then it turned into Bucky being a teasing jerk at an Avengers lunch. Thus this happened.

His breath sounds out sharp and choked in the dimly lit room. Metal fingers claw at skin, leaving red marks in their wake, drawing out a hoarse grunt from the figure above him. There’s harsh open mouthed kisses, all tongue and teeth, lips bruised and swollen. Euphoria lingers through their bodies, driving them further and further to the climax that they’re seeking for the third time. Bucky’s legs are quivering at each powerful thrust of Steve’s hips, right leg over the blonde’s shoulder, the left hooked in the bend of his arm. He’s ruthless, he’s rough, and it’s exactly how Bucky wants it, all the time. Their usual morning routine had stuck with them since the very start when they first decided to go all the way. That one night on Tony’s birthday party two years ago, the pair disappeared from the party without any hassle and retreated to the closest room.

_They found themselves in a cramped room, but worked with it anyway. All the months dancing around the thought of sex seemed pointless in that moment. Lips locked, bodies close, hands hiking shirts out from where they were tucked into their slacks._

Their relationship wasn’t a secret then, and it certainly wasn’t now, considering they’d tied the knot just over a year ago.

_With the little space that they had, Steve had Bucky pinned against the door, slacks carelessly thrown to the side and his shirt and suit jacket loose and disheveled on the curves of his shoulders. Steve’s slacks were down at his ankles and there was no time for fooling around anymore._

_“Lube?” Bucky hissed, fingers tightening in Steve’s hair._

_Steve fumbled for it inside his suit jacket pocket, using his upper body strength to keep Bucky pinned against the door. They’d prepared for this, well, Steve had anyway, Bucky wasn’t expecting him to actually present to him a small bottle of lube. Bucky eyed him with lustful eyes, but a raised eyebrow as Steve held the bottle out to him. Steve’s breath was hot on his mouth, hushed pants passing his lips as he swallowed thickly._

_“Fuck yourself on your fingers baby, get yourself nice and open for me,” he breathed._

_By god, did his words drive the brunette absolutely stir crazy. Steve Rogers, Captain America, America’s Golden Boy…was a pro at dirty talk and Bucky thrived off of it. And bless his metal arm for being able to contort in a way that would allow him to do such a thing without any discomfort. Bucky could feel his body tremor as he coated two of his metal fingers with generous amounts of lube, his gaze still fixed on Steve. The blonde’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips, his pupils dilated just a little further than before._

_“You gonna’ watch me doll?” Bucky asked, dropping the lube on the floor._

_“No, because I’m gonna’ watch your beautiful face when you lose yourself,” Steve whispered._

_“Mm Steve,” the brunette murmured._

_He slid his hand down the space between the door and his ass, Steve’s eyes darting down for just a moment. An almost wicked grin crossed Bucky’s face, his arm whirring as he shifted it into the right position. Steve hummed and lent forward, forehead resting against Bucky’s, nose skirting across his. Bucky guided his fingers down his perineum, the touch a mix between warm and cold. Warm from the lube that he took time to warm up, and cold from the bare parts of metal that were left untouched. The sound he made sent a jolt down Steve’s spine, his hands suddenly pressed against the door, which only pushed Bucky’s legs closer to his chest. He looked at his boyfriend, seeing his mouth agape and eyes closed, his free hand twitching on Steve’s bicep._

_“You there baby?” he mumbled._

_Bucky nodded slowly, drawing his fingers out a little._

_“Yeah, god yeah, so-hnng-full,” he replied. “S'not enough though,” he added._

_His grip tightened on Steve’s arm when he plunged his fingers back in, stretching them out and curling them when needed. The whimper that passed his lips was sinful and should have been illegal, Steve wanted to hear more. He allowed Bucky to work himself open a few more times, before stilling the brunette’s arm. Bucky looked at him with questioning eyes, his lip a little red from where he was biting down, Steve grinned._

_“Let me fuck you,” he spoke, softly._

_“Now?” Bucky questioned, pulling his fingers out slowly._

_“Now,” Steve growled, shoving him harder against the door._

_The wind was almost knocked out of Bucky, his metal hand clutching the collar of Steve’s shirt. He dragged Steve in for a bruising kiss, nipping and sucking on his lover’s bottom lip eagerly. With the small amount of lube he had left on his metal fingers, he wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and slicked it up. Steve moaned in earnest before lining himself up and watching his cock disappear between the cheeks of Bucky’s ass. He brought his hands around and grasped Bucky’s cheeks, spreading them as he sought out what he needed so desperately. Bucky had just opened his mouth to speak, only to have it replaced by a throaty gasp, the pitch slightly high, his metal fingers twitching as he reached for purchase on Steve’s clothing again. Steve groaned and rolled his hips that little bit more to fully seat himself inside of Bucky. The brunette’s eyes rolled as he hit his head back against the door, chest heaving up before he exhaled deeply._

_“Steve,” he breathed out._

_“You’re so fucking tight and it feels so good,” the blonde grunted._

_It was that night that drove Bucky to wanting it rough every morning, every night and at every spare moment they had._

Which is why Bucky now found himself spread eagle on the bed, Steve’s hand around his throat, fucking the absolute hell out of him. Steve Rogers was basically going to town on Bucky Barnes’ beautiful ass. Breathplay was something they were both interested in trying and Bucky was enjoying it more than he thought he would. He’d almost forgotten how it was that this had started. But then he remembered that he’d woken Steve up by accidentally kicking him in his sleep, and for Steve it was too early to be awake. He remembers Steve scowling at him with his bed head hair and dark eyes before he was tearing at Bucky’s clothes and getting him completely naked. The rest was a bit of a blur because Bucky was so lost in Steve shoving his tongue in his ass and eating him out like a champ, while he jerked himself off also. That was Bucky’s first orgasm, the second was sucking Steve off while Steve massaged his prostate to fucking oblivion with his delicately long fingers. _God_ Bucky craved it so much he was sure to go insane. Now Bucky and Steve were nearing their third orgasms, and Bucky was practically begging for it.

“You like that Buck? Huh? Fucking love it when I keep my hand on your throat,” he huffed, in a brittle tone.

“Yeah,” Bucky rasped, gritting his teeth as he held onto the metal frame of their bed with his left hand.

They’d wrecked almost every type of wooden bed that they’d bought and finally settled on a metal framed one to see if it would last longer. The slick sound of maybe a little too much lube would draw Bucky’s attention down to where Steve’s cock was thrusting in and out of him at a brutal pace. If anything, the sound only made Bucky want to blow his load quicker, his left heel digging into Steve’s back. He moaned high and long, drawing it out and not giving a damn who heard. What made it great was that they had their balcony doors open, the curtains blowing in the light breeze, so anyone sitting on their own balcony could probably hear them.

“ _Unh_ -Steve-fuck-Stevie, h-harder,” he begged.

Steve sighed deeply in ecstasy, canting his hips so that he pounded into Bucky from a different angle, loosening his grip on his throat a tad. His lover choked out a gasp, before he was letting out moans in small bursts every time Steve fucked into him deep. There was a moment where his cock just hit the right spot inside him, making Bucky clench around Steve.

“GOD BLESS AMERICA!” he cried out happily, throwing his head back on the pillows.

Someone definitely would have heard that.

“Fucking hell Bucky, let the whole neighbourhood know why don’t ya’,” Steve wavered.

Bucky smirked weakly.

“Like I give a damn Rogers, let them know how great you make me feel babe,” he ground out.

“Fuck,” Steve hissed, swallowing thickly as he continued to keep his rhythm rough and hard.

 _Shoot to thrill play to kill_  
_Too many women too many pills, yeah_  
_Shoot to thrill play to kill_  
_I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will_

Their heads shot up at the sudden ring of Steve’s phone, and of course, with the ringtone it could only be Tony that was calling. Steve made to move, only to have Bucky grab his arm and glare at him.

“Don’t you dare,” he threatened.

“But I-” Steve paused.

“ _Don’t,_ ” Bucky warned.

The call soon rang out, only to start up again just seconds later. Steve knew Tony only ever kept calling if it was something important. And with great regret he shuffled away from Bucky, grabbing his shorts from the end of the bed. Bucky was glaring daggers at him, his hand held out as if to imply ‘what the fuck’ without actually saying it, before slapping it back down on the bed.

“Steve you fucking asshole!” he screamed, throwing a pillow at him. “I said leave it!” he exclaimed.

“I can’t! Tony always keeps calling if it’s important!” Steve yelled.

“Sure! That’s always your excuse,” Bucky scoffed, scrambling off the bed.

Steve rolled his eyes and hit the green button, holding the phone to his ear.

“Tony,” he spoke.

“Just a couple more minutes would have been fine. But no, fucking Captain Rogers has to answer his phone like a good little soldier!” Bucky laughed, sarcastically.

“Was I interrupting something?” Tony asked.

The bathroom door slammed shut and Steve jumped slightly, nearly dropping the phone out of his hand. He was in so much trouble and he knew it, if this call was pointless, Bucky would probably smother him with a pillow.

“You didn’t hear the loud _'God bless America’_ all the way at Avengers Tower?” he questioned.

He could hear Tony choking suddenly, most likely on coffee he’d just spat everywhere. A laugh echoed out of the phone and Steve shook his head as he slapped his hand on his forehead. _Typical Tony_ he thought.

“No, I didn’t hear it, but thanks for sharing that you were going to town with Barnes,” he cackled.

“Sharing is caring,” Steve replied.

“Cap, no,” Tony laughed.

“Too far?” Steve chuckled.

“Too much information,” Tony mused.

“Aw jeez Tony, I thought you’d be interested,” the blonde joked. “So why did you call?” he queried.

He could hear the shower going and frowned slightly. _Was Bucky really that pissed off with him?_

“Avengers get together, lunch at the Hard Rock Cafe in about two hours,” Tony answered.

“Sure, why not, it’s been a while,” Steve responded.

“Well since the last mission it has been a month or so, we miss you guys,” Tony huffed.

“Aw. We’re not that far,” the blonde crooned.

“But Brooklyn,” Tony whined.

“You could always stop being lazy asses and visit us sometime,” Steve issued.

“You haven’t even had a house warming party. You’ve been there for five months now,” the brunette complained.

“I know, look…next Saturday, let’s have a party, just a small one, we’ve got the pool, a pool table, a full on gaming system and heaps of movies. There’s plenty to do. You can all crash here too, plenty of room as long as you don’t mind sharing,” Steve offered.

“I don’t mind sharing with Brucie,” Tony murmured.

“How’s that going anyway?” Steve asked.

“Believe it or not, surprisingly well…the pair of us managed to craft this serum that keeps the other guy at bay until we need him for a mission,” Tony chimed.

“Wow, that’s great, amazing even,” Steve gushed.

“I know, I’ve never seen Bruce this happy,” Tony sighed, contently.

“And you say Buck and I are disgustingly sweet,” the blonde snorted.

“Sweet, _ha!_ Fucking punk,” Bucky spat, suddenly appearing in the room.

Steve turned to see Bucky standing in the doorway, towel wrapped loose around his waist. He raised an eyebrow as Bucky scowled at him and carelessly dropped the towel, just like that, no shame whatsoever that he was butt naked. His metal arm whirred as he lifted it and flipped the bird at Steve, earning a frown from the blonde. _Oh he was really pissed._

“And get this…Sam invited Scott Lang along,” Tony added.

“Scott Lang? You mean…” Steve stopped, waving his hand a little even though Tony wouldn’t see it.

“Ant-Man,” Tony confirmed.

A laugh burst past Steve’s lips, before he clapped his hand over his mouth.

“I know, it’s a little weird, we don’t know him much and he’s getting invited to an Avengers lunch,” the brunette muttered.

“I’m sure he ain’t that bad,” Steve answered.

“We’ll see, but I mean Ant-Man…really,” Tony jested.

“I suppose, you’re a bad influence on me, I shouldn’t be laughing,” the blonde grunted.

“Alright, well, we’ll see you two in two hours. Behave now,” Tony warned.

“Yes dad,” Steve joked.

Tony’s chuckle was soft and breathy as he hung up the call, leaving Steve alone with Bucky again. Yet when he turned Bucky was gone from the room, his towel still strewn carelessly on the floor. Steve rolled his eyes and put his phone down on the bed, before making his way out to the kitchen. He could hear mugs clinking and cupboards being slammed shut, along with tins clattering on the counter top. Bucky was pouring coffee into the mugs, a pair of loose shorts covering his bottom half, hair tied back into a messy ponytail. Steve was going to sneak up on him, but decided not to and instead went for cautiously making his way over to the brunette and resting his hand on his back. Bucky grumbled and shook Steve’s hand off of him, his gaze never leaving the mugs as he topped them up with milk and sugar.

“Buck,” he soothed.

“Not talking to you,” Bucky spat.

“You just talked to me,” Steve retorted.

“Piss off,” he cursed, grabbing his mug and sliding the other along to Steve.

“We’re meeting up with everyone at the Hard Rock Cafe for lunch, Avengers get together,” Steve informed.

“да,” Bucky huffed.

“And everyone is coming here on Saturday,” the blonde added.

“да,” the brunette repeated.

Steve frowned.

“Bruce and Tony are doing great, they created a serum to control the Other Guy until we need him on missions,” he commented.

“Mm, да,” his husband drawled, opening up the newspaper.

“You’re doing that on fucking purpose,” Steve accused.

“…да,” Bucky sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Scott Lang got invited,” Steve tested.

Bucky spat his coffee across the counter and over the newspaper, fist bashing against his chest as he choked out a gasp. Steve’s brows rose in question as he lent back against the counter and took a drink of coffee.

“You okay there?” he quizzed.

“Scott Lang, as in Ant-Man?” Bucky questioned.

“Yeah,” Steve said.

“Well shit, what are we waiting for!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Bucky, we have two hours,” Steve groaned.

“Oh,” Bucky breathed out, his mouth in a perfect 'O’ shape.

“You’re pretty chipper to see him, what’s the deal?” the blonde mumbled.

“Steve, he’s _Ant-Man!_ It’s a big deal!” the brunette shouted.

“He’s a pretty…small deal,” Steve taunted. “Get it,” he added, with a smirk.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed as he pointed an accusing finger at his husband.

“Steve Rogers, I’m disappointed in you, are you making fun of him?” he hissed.

“No…I’m being _ant-_ agonisingly polite,” Steve rebuked.

“You’re judging him!” Bucky protested.

“Oh come on Buck. I mean…Ant-Man, he can become really small, that’s it,” Steve scoffed.

“Being that small _can_ be useful, plus he can kick ass, and he’s got a masters degree in electrical engineering. Do you? _No._ So you’re just jealous. I can’t believe you. I thought you were better than this. You get too much influence off Tony and his sass. Would you like it if someone said _'oh Captain America, what use is he?’_ …you’d hate it, because I know you, you’d be upset. And I’m pretty sure Scott gets upset when people underestimate him,” his husband rambled.

“Well you seem to be his biggest fan, why don’t you just go and elope to the countryside with a white picket fence and a fluffy little dog,” Steve bit back.

“Steve, this isn’t funny, okay? If this is payback for me getting pissed at you for answering that _damn_ phone when we were busy then stop. You’re being unfair. Do you even know what it’s like to be the underdog? Huh? No one likes me. Everyone just wants The Avengers. Yeah, I’m in the team now, but you don’t see kids or adults fawning over me like they do with you and everyone else. Imagine how that is for Scott because most people know he’s a convicted criminal. Now he’s doing good, he’s a hero,” Bucky lectured.

“Of course I know what it’s like to be the underdog!” the blonde snapped, slamming his mug down on the counter. “You think I didn’t feel like shit when I was just a bag of bones? You were loved Bucky and I was lingering in the shadows all the time. Everyday, I hated myself for what I was and I know you saw me as great, but I felt like the underdog…always. I always wanted to prove a point and make people know that I could look after myself. Yeah, I got sick a lot, I know, but I kept fighting because I knew I could. And I _fucking_ did it for you! Everything I did was for _you!_ I don’t even like being in the public much, it’s tiring, it’s unusual and I feel uncomfortable there. Tony’s confident enough to be in the public eye, but I’m not. Yes, I do love that people look up to me, but I don’t want them to be me, I want people to be who they are. I want you to be who you are and not feel ashamed. And I’m sorry. Fuck it, I’m sorry Bucky, I was so out of line just now, I guess I was trying to be snappy because you were pissed at me and I don’t know what came over me,” Steve added, running his hands down his face.

“You’re damn right you should be sorry and if you so much as make one joke about Scott I will kick your ass six ways from Sunday alright?” Bucky warned.

The blonde only nodded slowly.

“Christ, come here before you break my heart,” he whispered.

They embraced warmly, Bucky flush against Steve’s chest, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Steve tilted Bucky’s head up and kissed him softly, peppering a few kisses along his jaw. Bucky grumbled and squirmed, pushing himself away from Steve.

“Doesn’t let you off with what you did this morning,” he mused.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Steve offered.

“Oh I’m sure you will,” Bucky purred, almost playfully.

He had the biggest trick up his sleeve and wasn’t afraid to use it.

* * *

_I can move mountains_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_  
_Keep you like an oath_  
_May nothing but death do us part_

“She wants to dance like Uma Thurman! Bury me 'till I confess! She wants to dance like Uma Thurman! And I can’t get you outta’ my head!” Bucky sang, at the top of his lungs.

They were driving across Brooklyn Bridge on their way to meet with the team, music blaring from the speakers. Bucky had become a bit of a fan of _some_ modern music, some he had recommended by Tony, then there was Fall Out Boy. How he came about to find them Steve wasn’t aware of, but they weren’t bad, in fact even Steve himself liked to listen to them on the odd occasion. Yet Bucky really got into it, he sang like no one was watching and danced slightly in his seat. His fingers and hands drummed against the steering wheel as he picked up the speed a little. Steve was going to take his Harley, but Bucky insisted they start taking Bucky’s new car out for drives when they went somewhere together. It was a Ford Mustang, vintage and a deep blue colour, curtesy of Tony. He’d tried to sway Bucky to an Audi or something similar, but Bucky wasn’t for it. Then he lay his eyes on the beauty he had now and thousands of dollars later, it was his.

“Bucky you are driving remember,” Steve issued, glancing briefly at the brunette.

“Steve, baby, I always do this, relax, I’ve got my eyes peeled,” Bucky replied.

“If you say so,” Steve sighed.

“Hard Rock Cafe is on Broadway, right?” Bucky asked.

“Yep,” Steve answered, popping the _'p’._

“You ever been to it?” the brunette hummed.

Steve smiled a little.

“No, but Tony never shuts up about taking Bruce there on dates, so it must be decent,” he mused.

“Huh, must be good if he keeps going there. It sounds great, I mean don’t they have all this memorabilia with rock legends over the years?” Bucky queried.

“They do, no wonder Tony gets excited about it,” Steve laughed.

Bucky snorted and bit down gently on his bottom lip, grip tightening on the steering wheel. It’d been a while since they’d been out to somewhere nice, and he was looking forward to seeing everyone again. What with Steve and Bucky moving out of Avengers Tower and back to Brooklyn once Bucky was fit to leave, the only time they saw the team was on missions, or times like this.

“Natasha and Clint still going okay? Do you know?” he hummed.

“They’re getting on fine, still together,” Steve chimed.

“Thor and Jane?” Bucky continued.

The blonde shrugged.

“Last I heard things didn’t go so well but he’s with someone else, Sif I think he said her name was, she’s Asgardian,” he explained.

“Cute. What about Sam?” Bucky inquired.

“Uh, says he met a dame the other weekend, they’re going on a date next Wednesday, so we’ll see how that goes,” the blonde drawled.

“After all these years, you still call ladies, dames,” the brunette chortled.

“It’s a habit,” Steve murmured.

“I know baby doll, can’t blame you,” Bucky soothed.

Steve breathed in deeply and looked over at Bucky, seeing the sun shining over his face. He had sunglasses propped on his face, but Steve just knew his eyes would be sparkling all the same.

“Are you really still mad at me?” Steve asked.

“Not mad now really…upset, yes, because Tony could have left a voicemail. A few more minutes to wait wouldn’t have killed him,” Bucky said.

“Am I gonna’ be in trouble later?” Steve mumbled.

“Honey, you’re in trouble already so I’d be watching yourself,” Bucky teased, slowly dragging his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Buck,” Steve crowed, feeling the hairs stand up on his arms.

Bucky’s smile widened when the next song came on, his fist hitting the wheel again as he flipped his hair back out of his face.

“Yes!” he cheered.

“I should never have let you get your driving license,” Steve exhaled, shaking his head.

“Shh Steve! Don’t talk when Marilyn Manson is playing!” Bucky spat.

“But-” the blonde paused, as Bucky held up his metal hand.

“Wait for it,” he replied.

Steve’s brow creased when Bucky turned the volume up a little, the vocals a little rambled.

“Everybody sing! Are you motherfuckers ready, for the new shit! Stand up and admit, tomorrow’s never coming. This is the new shit! Stand up and admit! Do we get it? No! Do we want it? Yeah! This is the new shit! Stand up and admit!” he yelled, loudly.

“Bucky! Not so loud!” Steve scolded.

“Aw c'mon Steve!” Bucky whined.

“If anyone should be given an award for the filthiest mouth it should be you,” the blonde ground out.

“You fucker, kiss my ass,” the brunette scoffed.

“I’ll do more than kiss it,” Steve threatened.

“Steve, you make me all tingly inside,” Bucky gasped, mockingly.

“Pull up, we’re here,” Steve said, slapping Bucky lightly on the arm.

“Pull up or pull out?” Bucky joked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Buck,” Steve replied, with a hiss in his tone.

The brunette chuckled and steered the car into a parking spot, making sure he left himself enough space to get out, before killing the engine. He reached over into the back seat and grabbed his jacket to fish out his phone and wallet. Steve rested his hand on Bucky’s, a few fingers placed on the jacket.

“Don’t wear the jacket, you look fine as you are,” he complimented, eyes glancing over Bucky’s Led Zeppelin shirt and jeans.

“You’re sweet, but if you’re still trying to get off the hook about this morning, you can forget it,” Bucky replied, throwing his jacket back in the backseat.

“Was worth a try,” Steve huffed.

Bucky lent over and kissed Steve quickly, before pulling away and getting out of the car. Steve followed shortly after, stretching his arms as he let out a small yawn and closed the car door. The cafe looked quiet from the outside, but Steve had heard that when you stepped inside it was fairly loud and full. He walked up beside Bucky, placing his hand on the brunette’s hip, Bucky’s hand slipping into Steve’s back pocket as they made their way inside. The pair were awestruck by the interior, their eyes scanning every piece of decor, memorabilia and so on.

“This is incredible,” Bucky commented.

“You can say that again,” Steve breathed out.

“This is incredible,” Bucky repeated, smirking coyly.

“Don’t be a smartass,” Steve answered.

They wandered through to the restaurant area, gasping in unison, eyes wide.

“Wow,” Bucky laughed. “This is just-” he paused.

“Different, but great,” Steve added.

“Yeah,” Bucky responded.

“Well look who decided to show!” a voice called.

Steve and Bucky turned their heads to see Tony waving at them by a table, a wide grin on his face. Of course, dressed in a suit, he must have been at a meeting beforehand.

“Hey!” Bucky called back.

He let go of Steve when they approached the table, Natasha standing to hug Steve, Tony already getting first dibs on hugging Bucky. They both worked their way around the table, sharing warming hugs, _hell,_ they even got hugs from Bruce. Steve and Bucky stopped by Thor, who of course brought the pair in for a very tight hug.

“Captain! Friend Barnes!” he boomed.

“Hey Thor,” Bucky snickered, patting Thor on the back.

“My friends, this is Lady Sif, we are courting now. Sif, this is Steve Rogers and his husband Bucky Barnes,” Thor informed.

Steve smiled warmly.

“Ma'am,” he greeted.

“Hello Captain Rogers, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Sif replied. “And you too Bucky,” she added.

“It’s great to meet you,” Bucky hummed.

While everyone else sat down, Sam still stayed standing with another man beside him, hand grasped gently on his shoulder. He was fairly tall, had dark hair, pretty bright eyes and well…he wasn’t half bad to ogle at. Bucky’s gaze met the man’s, his mouth curving at the corner, before it turned into a full blown smile.

“I don’t believe it,” he whispered.

“Steve, Bucky, this is Scott Lang, or as some of us know him, Ant-Man,” Sam issued.

Tony tittered under his breath, but Bucky could hear it of course. He scowled at Tony, his metal hand clenching into a fist. He adored Tony and all, he adored everyone, but he didn’t like it when other people were ridiculed. His attention turned back to Scott, where he put on his best smile again and held his hand out.

“Scott, holy crap, it’s an honour to meet you,” he floundered, earning a smile in return from Scott.

“You’re James Barnes right?” he asked.

“Yeah, but please, call me Bucky,” the brunette mused, as they shook hands.

“Woah, strong grip there man- _oh_ -wow,” Scott gasped. “That-” he paused, pointing at Bucky’s metal arm. “That’s awesome,” he added.

“It is I guess,” Bucky laughed. “I’m sure you might know a thing or two about things like this…maybe, I’m not sure, I’m sure you’re smarter than people think,” he continued.

“God, is he flirting or what?” Tony snorted, again under his breath.

“Tony,” Natasha growled.

“Ah, I dunno’ maybe,” Scott chuckled. “If you wouldn’t mind me looking at it I’d love to have a play around with it,” he offered.

“That’s what she said,” Clint sang softly, making Tony laugh loudly.

Bucky frowned again.

“Are you finished?” he grunted. “I can hear you both y'know, I’ve got better hearing than I’ve ever had,” he snapped.

“Alright guys, enough, let’s just sit down and enjoy this while we’re here,” Sam interjected.

“While we’re on that topic…Scott you should come to Steve and I’s housewarming next Saturday,” the brunette murmured, as Steve and Scott greeted each other.

Everyone arranged themselves around the table, leaving Bucky and Steve at one end in a booth styled seat. _Thank god for that I can remain secretive with my plan_ Bucky thought. Scott was sitting by him, but he was a little further down like everyone else who were in dining chairs. Plus, the table cloth sat over both Bucky and Steve’s laps, their legs tucked comfortably under the table. _And,_ the lights were pretty dim where they were sitting. So whatever he had planned, he’d get away with it easily.

“Really? I mean, I don’t want to be trouble, I’ve done enough of that, if you know what I mean,” Scott responded.

Bucky laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners as he drew his bottom lip in with his teeth.

“No really, it won’t be a big deal. Right Steve? Scott can come right?” he questioned.

Tony and Clint coughed at the same time, trying to hold back laughter as they glared at each other with watering eyes. _Unbelievable_ Bucky thought. Steve took in a breath, before looking over at Bucky, seeing an almost hopeful look in his eye.

“Sure, the more the merrier,” he lied.

Maybe he was getting just a little jealous at Bucky’s complete freak out about getting to meet Scott. Yet he was being a little ridiculous, he had pissed Bucky off that morning in the first place. _Come on Steve, he’s not that bad, he’s friendly_ he thought.

“We all just ordered this big buffet type thing, so we can just grab whatever we want,” Tony interrupted, his eyes falling on everyone around the table.

“Fair enough,” Steve replied, with a genuine smile.

“So what’s everyone been up to lately? Well, I know Barnes and Cap were up to _a lot_ not too long ago,” Tony jeered.

“Oh bite me Stark, you’re just jealous Steve and I can go a few rounds,” Bucky jested, jabbing a finger in the air at the brunette.

“Please…spare us the details,” Clint complained, shaking his head.

“There are ladies present,” Thor spoke.

“Thor, I’m sure Sif and I know how it all works, we’re fine, right Sif?” Natasha queried, smiling brightly.

“I see no wrong in the conversation,” Sif crowed.

Of course that baffled Thor as Natasha laughed at his facial expression.

“I built another suit, that’s basically it,” Tony said. “Oh, and of course Bruce and I made a serum to control his anger such as now, only to let it wear off before missions,” he boasted.

“Well I think the bedroom would be the worst place to turn into the Hulk,” Clint joked.

“That’s the best place!” Steve protested.

The entire table erupted into fits of laughter, a few hands slapping against the table, heads thrown back here and there. Bucky was leaning into Steve with a grin as he nudged him in the ribs.

“You always have to have the last say,” he crooned, rubbing his hand up and down Steve’s arm tenderly.

“Clint and I got a little busy,” Natasha spoke up, earning everyone’s attention.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked.

Natasha lifted her left hand were a sparkling ring glinted under the dim lights and the neon, the stone a deep red colour. Everybody’s jaws dropped before they were congratulating the pair with more hugs and celebratory cheers.

“I totally dibs being Natasha’s best man…maid of honour…whatever the fuck it is,” Bucky rambled.

“Seeing Barnes in a dress, that would be a sight,” Tony taunted.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you Tony,” he scoffed.

“When and where stud muffin?” Tony purred, winking at Bucky.

“You can’t afford me,” he rebuked

“Oh!” the others chorused, throwing their hands in the air.

“So anything else anyone wants to spill? Scott?” Tony hummed.

“Nothing special. Just…hero stuff,” Scott answered.

“You know what’s funny, you’ve got an ant called Antony and my name is Anthony in full, I dunno’ it’s just humorous,” the brunette chided.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky could see Scott go rigid, his eyes filled with something all too familiar to Bucky.

“Tony shut up,” he spat.

“What? I’m just saying, I thought it was funny,” Tony sighed.

“It would be funny to you Tony, but Antony _was_ a loyal companion, despite being an ant,” Scott muttered.

“Was?” the brunette breathed out.

“He died while I was trying to save the world alright,” Scott choked out.

Silence loomed and Bucky was absolutely fuming, his fist clenching up again, chest rising and falling heavily.

“Stark, what part of shut up don’t you get?” he growled.

“Obviously the entire thing?” Tony sassed. “Please, he was just an ant,” he uttered.

Scott’s brow creased suddenly.

“Just an ant!” he shouted, getting ready to rise from his seat.

“I’m sorry, but who was the one who didn’t show any sort of emotion when Jarvis was turned into Vision, during all that shit with Ultron? Wasn’t he like your buddy or something? He was a piece of artificial intelligence,” Bucky said.

“Jarvis was different,” Tony bit back.

“Bucky enough,” Steve warned.

“Oh really Tony? Are you fucking kidding me? Don’t tell me for one second you didn’t feel like you’d lost the one thing that kept you sane. You know, Scott may just have ants as his companions while he’s working, but at least they make him happy and they help him. Isn’t that what Jarvis did for you? Antony wasn’t _just_ an ant, he was the one thing that Scott relied on the most. Jarvis helped you more than you could ever imagine. He helped you the most when no one else was around. I know I can’t speak for myself because I had nobody when I was without Steve, but it’s not about me, and it’s not about you, it’s not about anyone at this table. But what it is about is you learning to respect other people and stop bringing your ego into everything. I like you Tony, I really do. But sometimes you’re a fucking prick,” Bucky lectured.

Tony’s mouth lay agape as he stared at Bucky, blinking twice as if he’d just been slapped in the face. Natasha looked over at Bucky with worry, as did Clint, as well as Bruce and of course Steve.

“You’re right,” Tony wavered. “Of course I was upset that Jarvis was gone, now turned into Vision. There wasn’t anyone like Jarvis. I’m sorry if I offended you Scott. Actually, I’m sorry everyone, I planned this get together and we’re sitting here arguing,” he explained.

Bucky’s shoulders slumped, his hand running down his face as he shook his head.

“It’s okay Tony,” he groaned.

“I’d really like to not be shunned. 'Cause you know, when Hank Pym asked me to be Ant-Man, I did tell him the best thing we should do was call The Avengers. So just so you all know, I’ve always thought you were all cool people and I thought you’d be better for saving the world than me,” Scott confessed.

The look on Tony’s face said it all, the guilt spreading across it as he swallowed thickly.

“I am so sorry,” he apologised.

“Alright, can we put this aside now? We’re all sorry, let’s just enjoy this time we have together, besides, food is here!” Clint cheered.

 _Typical_ Steve thought.

“All you think about is food Clint,” Natasha chuckled.

As everyone took some food off the plates that were placed in the middle of the table, Bucky shifted to plant his hand on his own thigh, for now anyway. He smiled sympathetically at Scott as if to say _'sorry’_ but Scott just waved it off with a small smile in return.

“So Bucky, I heard yourself and Steve got married yeah?” he questioned.

“A year ago, can’t believe I’ve put up with him and his ugly mug for so long,” Bucky replied.

“Hey!” Steve squawked, through a mouthful of food.

“Steve, you’re disgusting, don’t talk with your mouthful baby,” he scolded.

“Sorry,” Steve muffled.

Bucky shot him a glare, eyes narrowed as he took a bite of some of his own food.

“You two don’t live at Avengers Tower anymore?” Scott tested.

“Nope, not since I got all the tough programming out of me, we moved out and moved back to Brooklyn,” Bucky mumbled.

“Tough programming?” Scott persisted.

“Well y'know, all my basic commands like mission reports and also my shut down word,” he continued.

“Shut down word?” Scott murmured, raising an eyebrow.

Tony lent over and whispered something quietly in his ear so Bucky could hear, before giving him a small nudge.

“Try it,” he encouraged.

Scott averted his attention back to Bucky, arms rested lazily over each other.

“Sputnik,” he spoke.

_Nothing._

“See,” Bucky chimed. “If it was still implanted in my head I would have fallen temporarily unconscious,” he added.

“Huh, I can’t believe those bastards did that to you,” Scott huffed.

Bucky shrugged.

“It’s in the past now,” he muttered.

While everyone got back to eating the food, which Bucky had to admit was amazing, he put his plan in place. His metal arm dropped to his side slowly, hand sliding over the seat to Steve’s thigh. The blonde tensed as soon as Bucky’s fingers curled and grasped his thigh tightly. _Thank god_ his metal arm wouldn’t move much with what he was about to do. His fingers danced up to the button on Steve’s jeans, eyes still focused on his food and everyone else around the table. Steve’s breath hitched, fingers clawing the table cloth when Bucky dragged the zipper down also. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, drowning out some of the sounds around him, eyes falling closed briefly.

“Bucky,” he hissed.

“I told you that you weren’t off the hook, this is revenge baby doll,” Bucky drawled, with a hoarse tone in his voice.

Steve swallowed thickly as Bucky palmed Steve’s already half hard cock through his briefs, thumb gliding right over the slit. The blonde moaned under his breath, thighs tensing, then relaxing at each stroke of Bucky’s hand. _This asshole_ he thought. Never again would he interrupt their usual routine if this is what Bucky was prepared to do as punishment. He gasped suddenly, teeth clenching when he felt the familiar touch of cold metal on his dick. _Fuck, fuck_ he cursed to himself.

“Hey Steve, you okay man? You don’t look so good,” Sam commented.

“I’m f-ine!” Steve yelped, groaning low in his throat.

Bucky’s metal thumb was skirting over the tip of his dick, before gliding down the shaft, before his entire hand circled his cock.

“Fuck,” he choked out, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

He continued to eat his food, but kept biting the inside of his cheek when Bucky stroked him, long and teasing rubs that made Steve’s toes curl. What made it worse was that it was turning Steve on even more than he thought. Bucky lent in close to his ear, lips grazing the shell of his ear.

“Revenge is sweet…” he moaned, nipping gently on Steve’s neck.

“Hey, keep it PG there guys,” Tony interjected.

Bucky moved away from Steve with a mischievous smirk, giving his wrist a quick jerk, causing Steve’s knee to bump under the table.

“Fuck me,” he cursed, knuckles white from gripping the table cloth and his fork.

“Cap, you sure you’re okay?” Tony quizzed.

“M'fine,” the blonde ground out.

 _God,_ he was teetering so close to the edge he could feel it. And _dammit,_ Bucky just had to pick up the pace, wrist twisting in a way that kept everyone blissfully unaware of the shenanigans going on under the table. Steve let out a full body shudder, and hung his head, choking out a moan, lips parted and chest heaving. It caught him off guard when he came, his eyes widening in horror, Bucky’s hand still aimlessly working him over.

“Oops,” Bucky giggled.

 _He fucking giggled, bastard_ Steve thought. Bucky pretended to accidentally drop something on the floor, his grin wicked as he stared at Steve.

“Fuck I’m so clumsy,” he laughed.

The brunette lent down to pick up said thing that didn’t even fall, tongue flicking out to lick up Steve’s cum that slid down his cock. Steve’s face was scarlet as he dropped his fork down on the plate, covering his mouth, biting his hand to muffle a groan. Bucky sat back up and grabbed the napkin next to his plate, wiping at his hand, before fixing Steve back up again, soft cock back in his pants where it belonged while in public. Steve was a little dazed, but also slightly embarrassed and annoyed that Bucky didn’t give him at least some fair warning.

“Is it just me or is it hot in here?” he rasped, fanning at his face.

“You’re looking a little hot Steve,” Natasha replied.

“I think I need some air,” the blonde answered. “Excuse me,” he added, standing up from his seat.

He retreated as fast as possible, Bucky’s eyes following him, watching his flustered husband weave by other tables. The burning feeling in the pit of his stomach told him to follow, or else. So, with a pathetic excuse of _'I should go check on him’,_ Bucky was excusing himself from the lunch and walking away in search of Steve. Little did he know, Steve was waiting right around the corner or a hallway.

* * *

A store room was their best bet for not getting caught so easily. The bathroom was a complete _no-no_ considering all the people that were there. And there was no way they were going to excuse themselves completely from lunch, that was unfair on everyone. Steve had been standing around the corner of the hallway closest to a spare store room that said it was closed for cleaning. Luckily, Steve overheard a waitress saying the cleaner was on a lunch break for an hour, so they had plenty of time. He’d grabbed Bucky by the shirt and dragged him into the room, slamming the door behind them. Bucky was pinned against the door, Steve’s lips crashing against his, rough and needy, his hands hiking Bucky’s shirt up slightly. The brunette moaned and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, his hands clasping fistfuls of Steve’s hair. Teeth clashed and tongues explored as Steve pushed Bucky’s legs apart with his own, grinding right against Bucky harshly. His husband choked on a groan, hips rocking in return towards Steve, teeth grazing his bottom lip.

“What do you think you were playing at?” Steve growled, trailing kisses down Bucky’s jaw.

“I- _ah_ -told you I’d get revenge,” Bucky hissed.

“And you thought _that_ was a perfect idea?” the blonde asked.

Bucky grinned smugly.

“Yeah,” he answered.

He keened as Steve’s teeth bit down on his neck, leaving a bruising mark that would fade within minutes. Steve flicked the lock on the door, before bringing his hands back to Bucky’s hips, squeezing gently, thumbs putting pressure on the muscles. Bucky dropped to his knees and fumbled with Steve’s button and zipper on his jeans again, eyes filled with lust. Someone would most likely come in search of them soon, but Bucky didn’t care how long this lasted. As long as they got to finish what they didn’t that morning, he’d be content.

“I oughta’ let you choke on my cock you jerk,” Steve grunted.

“Let me, punk,” Bucky whispered, eyelids dipping a little.

“Do it,” Steve replied, fingers carding through Bucky’s hair before grasping it tightly.

“Pull my hair,” Bucky pleaded, dragging Steve’s jeans and briefs down slowly.

The moan he elicited was close to a whine when Steve yanked on his hair, the burn travelling down to the nape of his neck. Bucky flicked his tongue across his bottom lip before trailing it up the underside of Steve’s dick, keeping his tongue flat, the motion teasing and agonisingly slow. Steve moaned deep in his throat, head tilting back a little, eyes falling closed. Then Bucky’s mouth was wrapped around him, warm and wet, tongue grazing across the slit before he took more of Steve in.

“Bucky,” Steve gasped, voice husky and velvety.

Bucky moaned around Steve, bringing his hand up to take Steve’s free hand and rest it against his cheek. Steve opened his eyes, casting his gaze downwards, breath hitching in his throat when his thumb brushed Bucky’s cheek. His cock was pressing against Bucky’s cheek, pushing it out as he felt the outline, grip tightening on Bucky’s hair. The brunette had that wicked glint in his eyes, a small, cheeky smile on his swollen, stretched lips, making Steve shudder.

“God you look good with my dick stuffed in your mouth,” he complimented. “You gonna’ take more of me?” he asked.

“да,” Bucky muffled out.

“Fuck, Bucky,” the blonde groaned.

Steve had a bit of a kink for Bucky speaking Russian while getting sucked off.

“Keep going,” he breathed out.

The brunette’s eyes fluttered closed, hands gliding up Steve’s bare thighs to grasp them tight, keeping Steve steady. He parted his lips a little further, teeth grazing Steve as he moved down, working his way right down to the hilt. It drew out every possible pleasured noise that Steve could muster, his fingers scraping on Bucky’s scalp harshly. Steve suddenly trembled when he felt Bucky’s metal fingers tapping on the front of his thigh, two taps of his middle and index finger, a stroke upwards, a stroke downwards and finally three taps of his thumb. It’d been something that the pair had made up so Bucky didn’t have to draw back and speak, no he simply signalled with their little gesture for _'please fuck my mouth 'till I’m drooling and choking’._ Steve’s brain turned to mush, fingers twitching slightly as he pulled Bucky back, his cock falling from his husband’s mouth with a small _'pop’._

“What did you stop for?” Bucky rasped.

“Shh,” Steve soothed, stroking his free hand down Bucky’s cheek. “I got your message,” he purred.

He pushed Bucky back, pinning him against the door, his back against it, hands resting on his thighs. Bucky looked up, hair falling over his face, cheeks flushed and eyes swimming with black.

“Give me your hands,” the blonde ordered.

“Why?” Bucky questioned.

Steve’s hand was around his throat, not too tight, but not too loose, tilting his head back so it hit the door, a smirk curving on Bucky’s lips which parted soon after. He let out a breathless laugh, eyes locked on Steve as he swallowed heavily.

“Just give me your hands,” Steve muttered.

With an almost innocent look on his face, Bucky lifted his hands which were clenched into fists, his wrists touching, he knew exactly what Steve was doing. Steve reached for the belt on his jeans, pulling it free as he tied it around Bucky’s wrists. The brunette smiled before biting his lip, dropping his hands to his lap, leaning forward to nuzzle at Steve’s thigh.

“Love you, who woulda’ thought, America’s hero, Captain America was a kinky son of a bitch,” he hummed, mouthing at Steve’s all too sensitive thigh and giving it a nip.

“Love you too, and please, they shouldn’t underestimate what two super soldiers might get up to,” Steve crowed, curling his fingers back into Bucky’s hair.

His hand shifted to the back of Bucky’s head, the cold wood of the door against his knuckles as he tilted Bucky’s head up with his free hand. Bucky gazed at him with a dazed look on his face, he’d always gotten like it whenever Steve had his wrists tied together. Needless to say, Bucky got off on being restrained.

“Relax that throat for me sweetheart, you’re so good for me,” he praised.

Bucky hummed and took Steve in his mouth again, leaning his head back against Steve’s spread hand on the back of his head, eyes burning with intense desire. Steve began to rock his hips back and forth at a steady pace, only for a moment, before he was picking up the pace and fucking into Bucky’s mouth. His mouth was open and lax, lips swollen and red, exactly what Steve liked to see. The blonde grunted and continued, cushioning Bucky’s head as it fell back against his hand at each thrust. As soon as he felt his cock hitting the back of Bucky’s throat, Steve’s entire body burned with pleasure, moaning long and filthily. A choked noise echoed in the room and it only spurred Steve on, teeth clenched and hips jerking quickly, Bucky’s moans sending vibrations up the length of his dick to his spine.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, throwing his head back.

His other hand came down to grasp a handful of hair on top of Bucky’s head, tugging just gently, yet still bringing out a whimper from his husband.

“Fuck,” he growled, drawing out the _'K’._ “ _Ah-unh_ -no wonder I married you, you’re so good at taking it,” he added.

Bucky let out a frustrated huff through his nose and frowned at Steve.

“Oh come on, of course I married you because of other things such as the fact that I love you, you idiot,” Steve laughed.

That got him smiling, even if he had his mouth filled with Steve’s dick, he still managed to smile. _Bastard_ Steve thought. Bucky always had this way about him that had Steve loving him more and more everyday. Like how right at that moment he decided he’d let out a choked noise as drool slid down his chin. Steve simply fucked his mouth harder, drawing out groans, whimpers and chokes, chest heaving erratically.

“Shit, god dammit Bucky- _ah,_ ” he moaned.

He pushed Bucky’s head forward, cock sliding in with ease, the clench of Bucky’s throat sending sparks up his body again. Bucky was held there for a minute or so, eyes rolling to the back of his head, nostrils flaring, bringing out another choked grunt.

“Fuck- _ngh_ -love when you choke on my cock Bucky, so fucking amazing,” he drawled.

When Steve yanked him off his dick with a pull of his hair, Bucky gasped for a breath, the sound just right in Steve’s ears. The brunette’s metal arm whirred as it recalibrated from the now awkward angle of Steve’s belt on his wrists. He stared up at Steve, cheeks red as roses, mouth agape and slick with spit, chest rising and falling slowly and his eyes half lidded and dizzy looking. Steve just grinned smugly at his work.

“You okay baby?” he asked.

“Yes, fuck,” Bucky replied, voice raw and gravelly.

“I can tell, now get up here,” Steve purred, grabbing Bucky’s tied wrists.

Bucky was hoisted up to his feet, legs shaking as he groaned at the discomfort in his jeans. Steve placed Bucky’s arms above his head, still keeping his wrists secure, free hand palming the front of the brunette’s jeans.

“Steve,” he gasped, throwing his head back against the door. “Please,” he pleaded.

Steve rocked his hips against his hand, which applied more pressure onto Bucky’s cock, legs trembling at the touch. A grin crossed the blonde’s face as he worked on the button, popping it open, before pulling the zipper down. To his surprise, Bucky wasn’t wearing underwear and a shaky breath brushed past his lips, forehead falling against Bucky’s.

“Please tell me you brought lube,” he murmured, dropping his head down to Bucky’s neck and biting at his collarbone.

“ _Mm_ -да- _fuck_ , left pocket,” Bucky answered, a whine leaving his throat when Steve pushed his shirt up and swiped his tongue over his right nipple. “Stevie, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, again,” he begged.

Steve’s cock rutted against Bucky’s still clothed one as he moved to the left nipple, grazing his tongue over it, once… _twice,_ Bucky’s voice a pitch higher as he let out a hushed _'Steve’_ and chewed down on his lip. The fact that they were locked in that store room doing all kinds of _'sinful’_ things, only riled the pair up even more. Steve reached into the left pocket of Bucky’s jeans and sure enough there was a small bottle of lube inside there. He really did love Bucky _very_ much. Bucky was getting agitated about his wrists still being tied together, so he struggled with the belt, using all the force possible, before the belt snapped.

“That was my favourite belt,” Steve snarled.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Bucky offered, sliding his hands right under Steve’s shirt to pinch his left nipple with his metal hand.

“ _Ugh-ha_ , I’m listening,” Steve huffed out.

“Fuck me, fuck me so hard I walk out of this room walkin’ stupid,” Bucky demanded, fingers curling into Steve’s shirt, his hips shaking to let his jeans fall, his foot kicking them to the side.

Before he could say another word, Steve had Bucky’s legs up on his waist, turning as he shoved him against the nearest wall. Bucky felt the air being punched out of him, arms falling around Steve’s neck as he stared at the blonde with wide eyes. Steve just smirked and shimmied his jeans down slightly, popping the cap on the lube, one arm still strong around Bucky.

“Just fuck me Steve I don’t need prep, m'still a little slick from this morning,” he grunted.

“No,” Steve replied.

He coated his fingers with lube and dropped the bottle on the table beside them, hand running under Bucky and pressing against his hole, which _yes,_ was still fairly slick still, but Steve liked teasing Bucky. The brunette whimpered and hit his head off Steve’s shoulder, letting out an irritated groan. Steve eased two fingers inside, teeth nipping at Bucky’s jaw, eyes closing as he savoured the sounds. Bucky cried out when Steve drew his fingers back out, before thrusting them back in, curling his fingers to run the pads of his fingers right on his husband’s prostate. He didn’t want Bucky to be quiet, he loved every mewl, moan, groan and cry that fell out of his mouth. If they got caught, so be it, Steve was too lost in the passion that flowed through his veins to care.

“Steve- _ah!_ ” Bucky yelled, fingers clawing at his shirt. “ _Nngh,_ ” he mumbled, mouthing at Steve’s neck teasingly.

Steve keened and breathed in sharply, easing his fingers out of Bucky and wiping it on his shirt. Bucky scowled, only to receive a _'it’ll wash’_ look from Steve in return, making him let out a small chuckle. The blonde hooked Bucky’s legs into the bends of his arms, pressing himself closer, chest against Bucky’s. He was so close to Bucky there was no way Bucky could move at all, his arms loose around Steve’s neck.

“Ready?” he tested.

“Just-” Bucky paused, swallowing thickly. “Do it,” he muttered.

His pleasured scream echoed in the room when Steve slid his dick inside Bucky, bottoming out with a hoarse grunt following. He caught Bucky’s gaze, seeing the already _fucked-out_ look he had on his face, lips parted as he panted.

“Steve,” he sighed, hands sliding up Steve’s neck to grab his hair. “Go,” he added.

A soft _'unhh’_ tumbled from Bucky’s mouth as Steve started fucking into him, hard and fast, sharp grunts passing his clenched teeth. Bucky was being pounded into the wall and Steve could have sworn he’d heard the wall make a noise in protest at the hard weight against it. He’d have to be careful, two supers soldiers packed a lot of weight against one wall that was clearly paper thin. Bucky’s heels were digging into Steve’s lower back, his fingers yanking Steve’s shirt up as his fingers dug into Steve’s skin, bruising and marking him with red streaks. He was making loud punched out noises at each thrust of Steve’s hips, ass hitting the wall and he just knew that would bruise but he wanted it. Like he’d said, he wanted to be walking stupid after Steve was finished. The wall gave out another groan and Bucky opened his eyes to look around the room.

“S-teve!” he squealed, biting down on his lip in embarrassment at the sound. “The table…on your back,” he wavered.

“Fucking hell Buck,” the blonde responded, moving him away from the wall and turning.

Bucky pushed on Steve’s shoulders, sending them backwards, Steve’s back hitting the table, Bucky following, body spasming when Steve’s cock hit his prostate from the fall back.

“ _Ahh_ ,” he choked out, grasping the table edge above Steve’s head, knuckles white on his right hand.

“Jesus,” Steve uttered, grip tightening on Bucky’s hips.

His breath was hot against Steve’s lips, eyes closed as his hands loosened from the edge of the table, gliding down to Steve’s shoulders. He pushed himself up, opening his eyes slowly and Steve had never seen something so sensual in all his life. Steve’s face was that of wonderment, lips parted and eyes locked dead on Bucky’s, heart pounding in his chest.

“You should be illegal y'know that,” he uttered.

“Baby,” Bucky hummed, rolling his hips slightly. “I’m already illegal,” he added, biting down on his lip.

Steve let out a soft moan, hands shifting to Bucky’s ass, grasping the firm muscles and squeezing, bringing out a moan from Bucky.

“Then show me,” he challenged.

Bucky lent down and took Steve’s lips in his, parting his lips and sliding his tongue into the mix. Steve moaned again, hands running up Bucky’s back now and pushing his shirt up along the way. He groaned when Bucky started to move, rocking his hips up and down, his pace quickening with every thrust. Bucky’s hand fisted Steve’s shirt as pleasure rippled through him again, yet this time it felt ten times better. He was going full on, riding Steve like he was having the wildest ride of his life, Steve’s grunts were enough to tell him he was doing good.

“Oh god Steve,” he gasped. “ _Ugh_ you’re so good to me letting me do this. Fuck- _ah_ -so full, feels good. S'amazing,” he praised.

“God don’t stop- _oh-mm_ -fuck,” Steve cursed.

After another few deep kisses, Bucky pushed himself up so he was sitting upright on Steve’s lap, fingers digging into his thighs when Steve’s cock slid in to the hilt, bumping his prostate lightly. He let his head fall back, hair falling from his face and Steve could see right then just how flushed Bucky was, the pink tinge painting his neck and down his chest. Bucky’s metal hand was planted on the wall, the other hand still on his thigh as he continued to push himself up and down on Steve’s dick.

“Fuck- _ha_ -s'gettin’ me in all the right places,” he wavered.

“ _Uh huh,_ ” Steve whined, his voice a pitch higher.

The sound of skin slapping against skin set Bucky off on a mission, the bounce of his thrusts picking up and becoming harder. Bucky was gasping heavily, noises coming out in short bursts, eyes making contact with Steve’s again.

“Touch yourself,” the blonde keened.

Bucky’s body shuddered as he wrapped his free hand around his cock, working his strokes in sync with his thrusts, a whimper leaving his throat. Steve watched him with desire, loving when Bucky looked so innocent but mischievous at the same time. He could feel the sensation pooling inside him, knowing he was so close to losing it, hands reaching out to grab Bucky. The brunette was pulled down by his shirt, pressed against Steve’s chest now as one hand rested comfortingly on his right thigh, the other moving down to his stretched hole.

“Steve, _oh_ …Stevie,” he crowed, feeling one of Steve’s fingers tease the muscle.

Steve pulled out a little, resting two of his fingers against his dick, picking up some lube along the way. Bucky shouted in surprise when he felt Steve thrust back in, fingers joining in easily. He grunted and curled his fingers into Steve’s shirt again, head hanging low, legs shaking. It was a whole new level of pleasure and Bucky felt like he was going to burn up. _Fucker_ he thought.

“Good?” the blonde drawled.

“да,” Bucky replied.

“Great,” Steve purred.

Bucky near screamed when Steve started pounding into him, hips hitting his own while the table creaked in protest.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck…oh fuck!” he exclaimed, his hand on the wall curling into a fist.

“Bucky- _hnng_ -I’m not gonna’ last much longer,” he issued.

“I don’t care just fuck me! Fuck my ass Steve! Fuck it like it’s the last time we will- _ah!_ Fuck!” he roared.

“Like I’d ever stop fucking your pretty little ass,” Steve whispered, kissing Bucky’s jaw to his neck.

“Yes, yes, yes,” the brunette stammered. “Oh god please Steve. Please,” he begged.

“What do you want?” Steve asked.

“Fill me up, please, remind me I’m yours,” he cried, voice strained.

Tears were filling Bucky’s eyes from the pleasure, choked sobs eliciting from his throat, his hand never releasing Steve’s shirt. His body was singing to him, the heat burning in the pit of his stomach, he just knew he was nearing his end. Steve’s thrusts grew harder, hitting Bucky’s prostate each time, drawing out loud moans. He was amazed someone hadn’t come to find them yet, or that no one had heard them. Bucky’s head fell against Steve’s shoulder, legs quaking as he rutted against Steve’s stomach to ease the strain on his leaking cock.

“Yes,” he moaned. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” he yelled.

Steve marvelled in the small 'yes’ that Bucky was repeating, followed by his moans and shaky gasps. If anything, he could listen to Bucky for hours, just moaning and struggling to find the words while he was fucked.

“M'close Stevie, babydoll please, fuck please,” he rambled.

Bucky was shouting, Steve was shouting, the small room was filled with so much noise someone _surely_ had to have heard. Steve’s head was thrown back, vision whiting out and lips parted in a perfect _'O’_ shape. Bucky was quivering above him, hair over his face as he panted, moans simply soft and breathy, not even caring that there was actually a dent in the wall now from his metal hand. His cum painted Steve’s stomach and he ran a finger over it, bringing his finger up to press against Steve’s lips. The blonde smirked and opened his eyes, tongue flicking out to take Bucky’s finger into his mouth. It was sinful, but Bucky _fucking_ loved it, even if he couldn’t feel the actual sensation of Steve’s tongue on his metal finger.

“In public Steve, how dangerous,” he commented.

Steve laughed.

“Semi-public, we’re in a room alone,” he corrected.

“Hmm,” the brunette murmured.

He suddenly started rolling his hips back and forth in slow, languid movements, groaning weakly. Steve’s eyes widened, feeling another burn in his body, Bucky’s dick twitching in interest again.

“Bucky- _mmpf_ -are you-” he paused, choking out a moan.

“Gonna’ cum again baby,” Bucky whimpered, feeling slightly overstimulated.

“Bucky…Buck, sweetheart, fuck. My god,” Steve ground out.

His husband was smiling, lips parted, flashing a toothy smile, hands resting on Steve’s hip bones, eyes half lidded. Before Steve could even think clearly, Bucky was moaning again and he was cumming inside Bucky again, seeing stars in his eyes. Bucky was smiling and letting out a breathy laugh and another _'yes’,_ face still crippled with lust, lips parted slightly. The second round of warmth on Steve’s stomach made him shiver and lace his fingers with Bucky’s, still keeping them planted on his hips. Bucky sighed contently, licking his lips as he glanced down at Steve.

“Am I forgiven yet?” the blonde queried.

“I’ll think about it,” Bucky taunted.

“Buck,” Steve complained.

“I’ll give you your verdict later,” Bucky teased.

Steve huffed.

“Y'know, we should head back, the team will be wondering where we are,” he muttered.

“Ten bucks said no one knew what we just did,” the brunette mused.

“Ten bucks said someone did,” Steve rebuked.

“Deal,” Bucky chuckled.

They shifted off of the table as Bucky grabbed his jeans, getting a smack on the ass from Steve as he yelped.

“Little tender there sugar?” he crooned.

“Shut up,” Bucky bit back.

“Well you did say you wanted to be walkin’ stupid,” Steve retorted, pulling up his jeans.

Bucky shook his head with a laugh as he kicked Steve’s snapped belt to the side and grabbed for some wipes that were conveniently sitting on a shelf. He wiped the mess off of Steve’s stomach before leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Steve smiled with his usual adoring look on his face, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s waist.

“You go out first,” he offered.

He followed behind Bucky after a few seconds, trying to old back a laugh at how awkwardly Bucky was walking now. Success he thought. His hand came up to rest on Bucky’s back and Bucky smiled thankfully, leaning into the touch. When they approached the table, everyone stared at them with neutral looking expressions, still casually eating their lunch.

“Feeling better Steve?” Tony asked.

Clint snickered and clapped his hand over his mouth.

“Yeah, much better,” Steve answered, raising an eyebrow at Clint as they sat down.

“Scott was just telling us this great story,” Tony hummed.

“Oh?” Steve mumbled.

“Well, it was more like charades,” Natasha interjected.

“Yeah, something along the lines of Cap and Bucky are getting it on in a store room. The gestures were very hilarious you missed out on the entertainment,” Clint added.

“Oh my god,” Bucky breathed out, dropping his head into his hands.

“You heard us?” Steve questioned.

“It’s a bit hard not to hear someone screaming while you’re walking to the bathroom,” Scott replied.

Steve blushed bright red as the whole table erupted into laughter, his gaze falling on Bucky who looked like he was going to shrink away into nothing.

“I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean to be that loud,” Bucky apologised.

“There’s a first for everything,” Scott issued.

Tony barked a laugh and slapped his hand on the table, nearly getting his tie in his food.

“Didn’t mean or didn’t try?” Steve snorted.

“Shut up, punk,” Bucky spat, fishing his wallet out and throwing ten dollars at Steve.

“Jerk,” the blonde grumbled, swiping up the bet money.

“Alright, leave them alone, let’s change the subject. Let’s talk about next Saturday,” Sam interjected.

There was a chorus of agreements as they settled back into lunch, Bucky and Steve’s antics merely an afterthought. Steve planted a kiss on Bucky’s cheek, before resting his hand on his thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze. Bucky grinned and slotted his hand together with Steve’s, leaning into his side as he sighed softly. While what they had just done sort of made up for their morning that was rudely interrupted, Bucky still had something up his sleeve. Something that would surprise Steve more than Bucky’s outgoing public display of affection.

* * *

Steve and Bucky didn’t get home until late because lunch ended up turning into ten rounds of bowling, Bucky’s team winning with flying colours. The apartment was warm with the fire burning away and the lights down low, curtains drawn back to display the now quiet streets of Brooklyn. Steve was in the study, replying to a few e-mails on his computer and looking at some mission reports he had to file properly. Bucky had disappeared to the bedroom to shower just half an hour ago, so Steve was patiently waiting for him to come out. He heard the bedroom door opening and closing so he stood up, grabbing the book he was reading and a menu for pizza and other takeout places. His attention was locked on the book as he walked down the short hallway to the lounge room.

“Hey Buck, I thought we could order some pizza or something, have some beers and watch some-” he stopped suddenly, breath hitching in his throat.

The book and pamphlets fell out of Steve’s slack fingers, hitting the floor with a loud _'thud’,_ his jaw literally dropping. A strangled gasp left Steve’s mouth as he stared wide eyed at Bucky.

“Hey Captain,” he spoke, his voice thick and drawled.

Bucky was leaning against the wall, metal hand on his hip, the other resting lazily by his side. Steve had to do a double take because yes, Bucky was wearing black high heels, _yes,_ he was wearing stockings and he most definitely was wearing what looked like really tight shorts that were more like underwear with garters on them to hold the stockings up. He had his new leather vest on that Steve had bought him last Christmas, leaving it open to show off his tone muscles, dog tags resting around his neck. On his head was a military hat and when he tilted his head up his blue-grey eyes stood out from the rings of black around his eyes. Steve swallowed thickly and breathed out deeply, hearing Bucky chuckle as he brought a gloved hand up to brush his bottom lip. _God,_ Steve hadn’t seen the fingerless leather gloves on his hands and he felt like he was going to _fucking_ implode.

“I-” he paused, blinking again to see if he was just dreaming.

But Bucky still remained in his risqué and very sexy outfit.

“I was going to leave this for the weekend since it’s our anniversary then but…after what you did at lunch, I thought I’d let you see it now,” Bucky purred.

“Buck…” Steve whispered.

His husband smiled and pushed himself off the wall, swaying his hips as he walked over to Steve. And _damn,_ he could work the whole outfit, but the heels, he was a fucking natural. Natasha had to be part of this, she had to be. Steve’s thoughts wilted away at the touch of Bucky’s hands on his chest, body pressed close, one of his legs slightly bent. _What did I do to deserve this?_ he thought. Bucky cupped the blonde’s face in his hands after throwing the hat to the side and kissed him tenderly, drawing back every now and again, grinning slyly.

“I forgive you for this morning,” he soothed.

“Oh so that’s what this is about?” Steve chuckled.

He finally put his hands on Bucky, running his hands down Bucky’s back, right down to his ass. Bucky smirked and stared at Steve under his lashes, those pretty long lashes, his fingers dancing along Steve’s shoulder and down his arm.

“Sergeant Barnes, reporting for duty, sir,” he teased, biting his lip.

Steve sighed and pulled Bucky back in for another kiss, one hand on his hip, the other on the curve of Bucky’s back. He parted Bucky’s lips and smiled into the kiss when hearing Bucky moan softly at Steve’s tongue brushing against his own. Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s chest and held him back, keeping some distance between them, seeing the frustrated look on Steve’s face.

“So we’re skipping out on food and movies I guess?” he questioned, peeling the gloves off Bucky's hands with his teeth.

“They can wait for a while,” Bucky replied. “For now,” he continued, dragging Steve over to their plush leather sofa by his shirt. “I _want_ you,” he added, shoving Steve down onto the sofa.

He straddled Steve’s lap, stockings rubbing against Steve’s bare skin as he only had a pair of loose shorts on as well as his shirt. Steve’s hands were splayed on Bucky’s lower back, sliding under his vest to touch Bucky’s warm skin. Bucky towered slightly over Steve, his nose lightly brushing Steve’s, hands on Steve’s shoulders.

“So what do you think?” he asked.

“You’re just-” Steve paused, tilting his head up and pushing Bucky in closer. “So beautiful,” he complimented.

Bucky purred at that, rolling his hips slowly, grinding his ass right down on Steve’s cock. And of course, he was hard. _Who the fuck wouldn’t be?_ Steve groaned and let his head fall back on the sofa, hands sliding down to Bucky’s ass again, squeezing firmly.

“To think you couldn’t top what happened at lunch,” he laughed, breathlessly.

“Thing is now, you get to do-” Bucky stopped, trailing his fingers lightly up Steve’s neck to his jaw. “Whatever you want to me, in an open space,” he added.

“Sounds promising,” Steve scoffed, stealing a kiss from Bucky.

“Y'know, Captain is a higher rank than Sergeant, so…you have the higher power,” the brunette whispered.

Steve couldn’t help the noise that escaped his throat.

“God Buck, do you always have to talk like that?” he uttered.

“Gets you going doesn’t it?” Bucky chuckled, rolling his hips again with a little more pressure.

“Fuck,” the blonde hissed, grasping Bucky’s thighs now.

He tilted his head and grazed his tongue up Bucky’s neck, kissing under his ear and smirking.

“You want my tongue in your ass baby?” he purred.

Bucky responded with a moan and another roll of his hips, fingers clutching Steve’s shirt. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hips and flipped him to the side, towering over him as he slid into the gap between Bucky’s legs.

“Those heels are fucking perfect,” he whispered.

The blonde kissed Bucky’s chastely, before working down his throat to his chest and down the rest of his torso. He peppered featherlight kisses over Bucky’s stomach, tongue flicking out every now and again. Bucky moaned and arched his back, head thrown back, his arms resting above his head. He looked fantastic spread out on the sofa and Steve groaned when his cock started to strain against his shorts. Bucky’s hands slid under his shirt as he started to peel it off of Steve, stealing a quick kiss before yanking it off and throwing it behind him. There was a crash and Bucky froze as he looked over the arm of the sofa and saw a glass broken on the floor.

“Oops,” he spoke.

Steve laughed loudly.

“It was cheap, don’t worry about it sugar. Now where were we?” he crowed, ducking his head down to kiss Bucky’s collarbone.

Bucky moaned sweetly, fingers threading through Steve’s hair, legs bending a little as a gasp sounded from his throat. Steve was biting down on his skin and teasing the skin to form a bruise, one hand coming up to brush over Bucky’s right pectoral. He brushed his thumb over Bucky’s nipple, drawing out a groan from the brunette who teased his stocking-clad thigh up Steve’s side. The blonde sighed against Bucky’s skin, breath warm and soft, hips rocking forward as his cock ground right against Bucky’s ass.

“ _Oh_ -fuck…please,” Bucky whined, voice strained slightly, his fingers scraping along Steve’s scalp.

“On your hands and knees for me sweetheart,” Steve instructed, dipping his fingers under the vest to pull it off Bucky’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a soft _'thud’_ and _'clatter’_ from the buckles.

The brunette obliged and turned himself slowly onto his hands and knees, arms resting up on the arm rest. Steve sighed softly at the sight and loomed over Bucky, tilting Bucky’s head to the side as he kissed him lazily, gentle and slow strokes of his tongue over Bucky’s, pulling out more moans from the brunette. He caressed his hands up Bucky’s thighs to his waist, fingers dancing up his ribs and making Bucky shudder. Steve began kissed down Bucky’s back, dipping down into the curve where he nipped the skin a few times to leave red marks behind. Bucky keened and arched right back on Steve’s cock, eliciting a hushed growl from the blonde.

“Fuck me,” Bucky whimpered, his voice breathy and barely audible.

“Gettin’ there baby,” Steve soothed, hooking his index fingers into the waistband of the tight leather shorts.

He started to drag them down, his lips trailing down further, stopping on the small of Bucky’s back. Bucky bit his lip and lifted himself up so Steve could pull the shorts past his knees and over his ankles to throw them across the room. Steve stroked his hands up Bucky’s stocking-clad thighs, breath ghosting on the brunette’s skin that started to shine with sweat. Bucky’s body was feeling warm and he could feel his cheeks flushing even hotter, his head hanging low between his arms. Yet he was glad that his dick was no longer straining against the tight leather of the shorts and was now resting hard against his stomach.

“So pretty,” Steve purred, spreading Bucky’s ass cheeks apart, a throaty groan passing his lips. “God Bucky,” he hissed, shifting his body down further on the sofa.

Bucky gasped noisily at the sudden teasing stroke of Steve’s tongue across his hole, breath hot against his skin. He gripped the edge of the arm rest with his right hand, the metal hand shifting as he pushed himself up onto his elbow. Steve hummed and mouthed at Bucky’s hole, making his thighs tremble as his body sagged.

“Fuck,” he sobbed, biting down so hard on his lip it might bruise or bleed.

Steve’s tongue worked like a fucking charm on Bucky every time, draining every sound out of him until he couldn’t even form words. He switched angles from time to time, fingers digging into the skin of Bucky’s ass cheeks, red welts left behind in their wake. And Bucky was so good, _oh so_ good, keeping his body still just for Steve as his tongue dipped inside once in a while. Bucky cried out and slapped his hand on the leather of the sofa, his head thrown back, eyes closed so delicately it just looked as if he was taking in a deep breath with his bruised cherry red lips parted a tad. He could spend hours just letting Steve work his tongue inside him if he didn’t want him to fuck him into next week and make him walk stupid again. The thoughts of lunch they had hours ago, locked in that store room, his hands tied by Steve’s belt while he choked on Steve’s cock and then got fucked against the wall for a while, before he rode Steve like a bucking bronco filled his mind and Bucky shoved back against Steve’s warm mouth and tongue in earnest.

“Oh fuck! Fuck, Steve, fuck. Steve fuck me, fuck me dammit!” he yelled, digging his hands into his hair and gripping it tight.

His back arched and his muscles tightened when Steve flattened his tongue and gave his hole one last tantalising lick, placing a few open mouthed kisses on Bucky’s lower back afterwards. He purposely lent over Bucky and let his cock glide between his cheeks, arm outstretched to search the drawer for lube under the table that was beside the sofa. Bucky watched Steve’s hands, the veins in his arms more prominent, the muscles flexing slightly. He closed his eyes for a flicker of a second, his breath coming out in a deep exhale, head tilted to the side to rest against his metal arm. Steve always had a way about him to make Bucky feel absolutely spent and loved up without doing much. The brunette felt like he was melting away into nothing, his mind an absolute blur.

“Steve,” he panted.

“Uh huh,” Steve replied, rolling his hips again so the tip of his dick pressed lightly on Bucky’s asshole.

“ _Unnh,_ ” Bucky moaned, dropping his forehead to the arm rest.

“So how do you want it? _Rough? Slow?_ Bit of both? Bet you’d love me to pull on your hair, sweetheart,” Steve teased.

“Rough. God give it to me rough Stevie, you know I love it I-” Bucky paused, swallowing thickly. “Pull my hair, put your hand on my throat, I don’t care just fuck me but make it ten times better than what it was at lunch,” he grunted.

Steve hummed and started kissing all the way down Bucky’s back again, tongue flicking out now and again. His free hand caressed Bucky’s left side, thumb rubbing small circles on his back as he went further and further down. He popped the cap on the lube and coated two of his fingers, warming it as best as he could. Bucky’s fingers dug into the sofa again, eyes half lidded as he peered over his shoulder at Steve. The blonde smiled and trailed his fingers down between Bucky’s ass, brushing the pads of his fingers over his hole which was still slightly worked open from where his tongue has been. Steve crawled over Bucky again, his left hand resting on the sofa to support him before he pushed both fingers forward and watched Bucky’s accept them easily. He turned his attention back to Bucky, who had his eyes closed again, lips parted in a perfect _'O’_ , his legs spreading further apart.

“Yeah, that’s it baby,” Steve praised, grazing his teeth over Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky’s body shivered as Steve’s fingers moved right in to the second knuckle, curling just a little to brush his prostate. He whimpered and pushed back on Steve’s fingers, biting down hard on his lip as he looked at Steve with pleading eyes over his shoulder.

“Stevie please, Steve…пожалуйста _—please,_ ” he moaned, hanging his head as strands of his hair fell over his face.

His husband chuckled low in his throat, drawing his fingers back out and pushing them back in roughly, grazing Bucky’s prostate again with the tips of his fingers. Bucky clenched his teeth and emitted a noise that was slightly far from human, his legs spreading as far as they could without throwing his balance off the sofa. Steve nudged the back of the sofa gently, hearing it fall back with a click, practically turning it into a bed. He grabbed Bucky’s hip with his free hand, dragging him back a little and into the middle of the sofa, fingers twisting and teasing inside Bucky.

“God- _ah_ -да,” he growled, hands splayed on the plush leather now.

“You ready?” Steve asked, kissing Bucky’s neck tenderly with a few small open mouthed kisses now and again.

“I was- _mm_ -ready five minutes ago,” he complained.

“Rough, right?” Steve tested, mouth quirking up at the corner.

“да, please…” Bucky murmured, nodding his head.

Steve sighed breathlessly and slowly let his fingers slide from inside Bucky, as he grabbed the waistband of his shorts and shoved them down. He stepped off the sofa for a moment to step out of the shorts and wipe the lube off his fingers. Bucky grabbed the lube and spread it onto his metal hand, before reaching back and slicking Steve’s cock when he’d moved back behind him. The blonde snaked his hands up Bucky’s thighs, sides and then down his arms to rest his hands atop Bucky’s, kissing the brunette on the cheek.

“Thanks sweetheart,” he soothed, nudging Bucky’s legs wider.

Bucky gasped hoarsely feeling the stretch of Steve’s cock filling him to the hilt and pressing right against his prostate. Steve groaned deeply, forehead resting on Bucky’s shoulder, his right arm snaking around the brunette’s waist. He pulled back teasingly, bringing out moans from Bucky that drove Steve crazy, stopping as the head of his cock still stayed seated in Bucky. With a sharp thrust of his hips he sunk back in, hearing Bucky cry out with a brittle 'unh’, his head thrown back to bare his neck. Steve’s fingers from his left hand threaded through Bucky’s hair, his right hand down at the brunette’s hip now as he straightened himself up, pulling on Bucky’s hair roughly.

“ _Ah_ -yes,” Bucky hissed, a wicked smile curving in the corner of his mouth.

Yet it didn’t last long when Steve began to thrust in and out of him, rough and fast, yanking at Bucky’s hair with each thrust. His mouth fell open, spilling out curses and a grunt, fingers digging into the leather of the sofa again. The sound of skin colliding against skin made Bucky’s head swim and his body quiver with need. Steve was pounding his cock into Bucky like his life depended on it, fingers scratching his scalp and digging into his hip, teeth clenched while he huffed a breath out his nose. To say Steve turned into a bit of an animal during sex was an understatement, Bucky thought he was far beyond that, whatever it may be. He yelped suddenly when Steve’s right hand connected with his ass, on both cheeks, streaking them with red handprints, but the burn had Bucky’s dick leaking pre-cum onto the sofa in an instant.

“ _Ugh_ fuck, _fuck_ Bucky you’re so good,” Steve grunted.

Bucky _fucking_ whined and slammed back on Steve’s dick in time with his thrusts, hanging his head as he covered his mouth to muffle a sob. Steve’s weight was on his back again, pulling his hair so he could turn Bucky’s head to face him while he still kept fucking into him with a roughness that Bucky would definitely feel in the morning. Their gazes locked, Bucky’s eyes half lidded, teeth biting into his lip, Steve’s eyes burning with pure lust, lips parted as a shaky moan drew out long and loud. Bucky hooked his arm around the back if Steve’s neck and brought him closer, smashing their lips together, teeth biting at sensitive skin, tongues swiping out now and again. Steve gave one spectacularly well timed thrust, causing Bucky to throw his head back and yell at the pleasure that surged through him.

“Fuck- _hnng_ -fuck, Steve. M'close, please. _Please,_ ” he choked out, resting his forehead against the blonde’s.

They were sweating and panting by then, breaths brushing off each other’s lips, eyes closing slowly. Steve’s movements didn’t falter for a moment, not even as he got closer to his tipping point. The room was filled with loud moans and grunts and Bucky would be damned if nobody heard them, they seemed to have a habit of having windows open when it got heated between them. Steve had his left arm wrapped around Bucky’s torso, hand wrapped around his cock, his strokes working in time with his thrusts which he was still keeping at a fast pace.

“Oh god, _yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._ Fuck Steve. Come on,” Bucky whispered, resting his hand on the nape of Steve’s neck.

He nearly lost himself when Steve’s hand slid up to his chest, hand curling around his throat. Steve squeezed gently and Bucky moaned, a choke following after when the blonde squeezed tighter.

“More,” he snarled, eyes narrowed and fixed on Steve.

His eyes rolled back and fluttered closed, body jerking with the pleasure of being fucked into next week and choked, a weak laugh eliciting from his throat. Steve’s grip loosened as Bucky drew in a breath, chewing down hard on his lip, eyes opening to glance at Steve. He suddenly screwed his eyes shut and gasped loudly when Steve hit his prostate with three quick, hard thrusts, the toes of the heels he was wearing slapping against the sofa. Steve grabbed Bucky by the hips and by god however he managed to do it Bucky would ask about later, but he’d flipped Bucky onto his side while still saying seated deep inside him. The brunette’s right leg was lifted over the blonde’s shoulder, his body bowing as he picked up where they’d left off. Bucky stared up at Steve and swallowed thickly, before moaning through his mouth that was snapped shut when Steve pounded into him at the new angle. It stirred the pooling sensation in Bucky, skin hot and slick with sweat, his metal hand clamped around Steve’s bicep and his right arm above his head.

“God fuck me Steve, so fucking full! Fuck my asshole! I’m- _unngh_ -gonna’ cum!” he shouted, wrapping his fingers around his aching cock.

Steve groaned and dug his fingers into Bucky’s thigh, pinning his hand down on Bucky’s left thigh. His pants came out in short bursts, fast and sharp, thrusts only picking up speed as he chased that edge he needed.

“Fuck, fuck fuck, _ahh!_ Bucky!” he roared, throwing his head back, body shuddering.

Bucky screamed Steve’s name and seized up, hand pumping his dick once more before cumming with a strained cry. Steve’s hips still rolled back and forth, slowing down as he came down from his high, cock pulsing inside Bucky. The brunette moaned softly at the warmth filling him, chest heaving at each pant he pushed out. Above him, Steve groaned low in his throat, body sagging as he dropped down to rest his head on Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s fingers carded through his hair, tender and lovingly as he stared up at the ceiling with a starry vision.

“That was…fuck,” Steve chuckled.

“That doesn’t make any sense babe,” Bucky snorted.

“I’m so glad you didn’t wait to show me this,” the blonde mused, running his fingers up the stockings on Bucky. “'Cause I don’t think I’d have lasted until then,” he added.

“That good huh?” Bucky questioned.

“Fucking…perfect,” his husband breathed out.

“Yeah well, you better buy me the most expensive vodka for this,” the brunette panted.

“I’ll buy you two,” Steve murmured.

“Wow, it was really that good?” Bucky laughed, with a smirk.

“Mhm…” Steve hummed.

“Then I guess I better- _oh_ -” he paused. “Oh Steve…” he sighed, smirk dropping from his face.

While they’d been talking, Steve had shifted out of Bucky and worked his fingers back inside. His fingers massaged Bucky’s oversensitive nerves, causing his thighs to tremble and cock to ooze out another drop of cum, falling onto his stomach. Steve preened and laved his tongue over Bucky’s rippling muscles, cleaning up the mess in his stomach quickly.

“Fucking hell Stevie,” Bucky huffed. “I love you,” he uttered.

“I love you too,” the blonde purred, kissing Bucky lightly on the cheek. “We should   
shower,” he said.

Bucky kicked the heels off his feet, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist and arms around his neck.

“Mm, okay…carry me?” he mumbled.

Steve laughed and pushed himself off the couch, bringing Bucky with him, arms wrapped securely around him. He nuzzled his face into Bucky’s neck, peppering kisses on his skin before pulling back and kissing him chastely. Bucky smiled into the kiss as they made their way down the hallway to their room, his forehead against Steve’s. His husband frowned when he started to murmur in Russian, a husk to his tone and a coy grin spread on his lips.

“What did you say?” he asked, looking at Bucky under his lashes.

“I said when we get in the shower I’m going to eat you out until you cum, then I’ll shove my fingers inside you and choke on your cock until you cum again,” the brunette replied, stealing another kiss.

“God are you trying to kill me?” Steve accused.

“I would never,” Bucky rebuked.

“Mhm sure,” Steve scoffed.

Again more Russian rolled off of Bucky’s tongue.

“Yeah?” the blonde crowed.

“Then you can fuck me against the shower wall and make sure the only thing I can say is your name,” the brunette answered, biting down on his lip with a taunting gaze.

“Bastard,” Steve spat, with a smirk.

“You love me,” Bucky sang.

“I do,” Steve crooned, before enticing Bucky in for yet another deep kiss.

It was going to be a long, _long_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr if you want to just follow or speak with me whatever takes your fancy http://starspangled-bucky.tumblr.com


End file.
